


Soul Sucking

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, Temper Tantrums, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Work sucks and Stiles looses his shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today's word was: Soul

The job, was a soul sucking son of a bat turd. No one should be put through this hell; and he sent a silent apology to every cashier he ever sassed. Well, except for Wilma, that ancient woman was surely the devil in disguise. 

His current nightmare? This sassy woman across the conveyor belt, harassing him. The customer is always right his ass.

"Slow down, you're going to damage my cans if you keep going so fast. Last time I was here one of the labels started to tear off. How can I tell what's in the can with no label? Be sure not to squish my bread. Cans do not go on top of bread.

That was the straw to break the underpaid teenager's back. "This is Aldi, If the bread was bagged wrong, it is because _you_ bagged it wrong. Now, I don't smoke, but damned if I am going to stand hear and listen to your nattering. Isaac, please, finish her order. From this day forward she is not allowed in my line. I am going to take my break, inform Derek of what just went down. Because I know this bitch will bald faced lie to him to get me fired. I'll also makes some calls to figure out what kind of demon she is."

Stiles walked away from his register and to the back. He'll likely get reprimanded for giving the ghoul lip, but damn, it was worth it!

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> No, I do not work at Aldi. I have seen people blow up at the poor cashiers. I did work at Hell (aka Wal Mart). The less said about that, the better.


End file.
